There are various different ways in which a user can control an apparatus via a man-machine-interface (MMI). For example, the apparatus may comprise a cursor control device such as a mouse or trackball. For example, the apparatus may have devices that enable tactile actuation such as keys, touch screens etc. For example, the apparatus may have devices that enable audio actuation such as a microphone and voice recognition circuitry.